It is known in breast surgery to use internal lattices configured as bonnets in order to constitute supports for holding the glandular mass and to afford a certain stability to the reshaped breasts.
In particular, Dr Firmin, taking up a technique proposed as early as 1952 by Dr Germain Gillet in his publication: "Mammary suspension by subcutaneous prosthesis"--Notes on surgical techniques under the direction of L. LEGER-1952-60-No. 62-page 325, presented--at the VIth video forum on plastic and cosmetic surgery, organized by the SOF.C.P.R.E, and held on 24th and 25th June 1994 in Toulouse--a mammaplasty technique by the areolar route, utilizing such an internal support system.
More precisely, the subcutaneous prosthesis presented at this conference by Dr Firmin consisted of a lattice made of VICRYL (trademark) having a mainly circular general shape, cut with a central hole and a V-shaped opening extending from its centre.
A metal reinforcement, closed upon itself, was passed through the meshes of this lattice so as to encircle it near its periphery.
Such an assembly consisting of a lattice and a metal reinforcement is used in the following way.
By drawing this reinforcement tight, the surgeon gives the lattice the shape and the desired dimensions for the bonnet. He places this bonnet on the reshaped glandular mass and sutures the lattice to the pectoral muscle. This latter manoeuvre is greatly facilitated by the reinforcement, since the latter holds the lattice in place throughout this operation.
Once the lattice has been fixed, the surgeon removes the reinforcement by sliding it through the meshes.
However, the lattice/reinforcement assembly which was presented by Dr Firmin at this conference is not entirely satisfactory in terms of its manipulation.
In particular, in order to keep the reinforcement looped on itself, the surgeon had to proceed by twisting the ends of the said reinforcement on one another; and once the lattice was in place, he had to untwist these ends in order to remove the metal reinforcement. As will be readily appreciated, this manoeuvre was particularly awkward and represented a potential source of injury to the patient.
It is therefore an object of the invention to remedy this disadvantage.